1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrode stack structure and a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of markets for various mobile electronic devices, such as smart phones, smart pads, electronic book terminals, flexible tablet computers, mobile medical devices to be attached to the human body in addition to mobile phones, game devices, portable multimedia players (PMPs), and mpeg audio layer-3 (MP3) players have greatly increased.
As the markets related to the mobile electronic devices have grown, the need for a battery suitable for mobile electronic devices has increased. As mobile electronic devices have evolved, the need for flexibility of mobile electronic devices themselves has increased. In order to improve the flexibility of the mobile electronic devices, there is an increasing need for a flexible battery.
When a battery with insufficient flexibility is repeatedly bent or deformed by external forces, the electrode structure of the battery may also be deformed, and the battery may fail. Thus the remains a need for improved components for batteries.